Potions Girls
by Calypphire
Summary: Third story of the Potions series. The girls are turning four years old and Harry falls ill. Please read and review. Complete.
1. Wake Up Call

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Chapter One

Wake Up Call

Harry's eyes shot open.

'Oh no!' he was groaning in his mind.

He quickly got up and dashed to the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up in the toilet. This was the third morning in a row this has happened. Severus had woken up just in time to see Harry 'running'. He pushed back the covers and got out of bed and went to the doorway of the en-suite.

"Everything all right, Harry?" he asked his partner.

"Does everything look all right?" Harry managed to choke out, before retching.

"Perhaps I should call for a Healer," Severus suggested.

"But, what about the girls?" Harry asked.

"I'll take care of the girls. You, Harry, need to get back into bed," Severus replied, as Harry stood up, finally, and flushed the contents down the gurgler.

Harry wasn't at all in a fit state to argue, so he went back to bed and Severus went to take care of the girls. First stop was Madison's room. He opened the door; walked in and made his was over to the large four-posted bed. Lying within the covers was a sleeping three-year-old girl, with ravenous black hair that spread across the pillow and her arms were around the black plush dog she got for last Christmas from Sirius last month. It won't be long before their fourth birthday comes along, which is easy, as it is on Valentine's Day and it is only four days away.

Severus placed his hand on Madison's shoulder and softly called her name. Madison made a tiny murmur like noise and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" she said.

"Hey sweetie," said Severus, with a smile. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Madison gave a small nod.

"Maybe you could help me wake your sister up?" Severus suggested.

Again, Madison nodded. Severus helped her out of bed and held her hand and took her to Kaitlyn's room. When Kaitlyn was awake, Severus took the girls to the bathroom and got them to have their morning shower. After he made sure they were dried and dressed. Before they had their showers, the girls got to pick what they wanted to wear for the day, it helped, because never have they chosen anything identical, being that the girls well and truly did look alike. Their black hair reached down to halfway down their back, they had Severus's slightly high cheekbones and those almost almond shaped eyes that were of light brown with green and blue freckles. There were a few ways of actually telling them apart.

Right now, Madison had chosen a pair of faded coloured jeans, a t-shirt that had Daffy Duck on the front of it with the words 'Nobody messes with this Black Duck' beside Daffy. White socks and black sandshoes on her little feet and her hair was placed into a ponytail. As for Kaitlyn, she was wearing a pale rose pink coloured skirt with a white collared shirt that had little pink roses on the tips of the collar, around the cuffs of the sleeves and down along where the white buttons were, white socks that went over her ankles and black Mary-Janes, and her hair was left out, placing a light pink headband on.

When the girls were dressed, they were taken to the kitchen and sat at the breakfast table, while Severus made them breakfast.

"Daddy, where's Daddy?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Daddy is unwell right now, Kati," Severus replied.

"Will he get better?" Madison asked.

"He will," said Severus, in an assuring tone.

"Why don't we kiss him, wouldn't that make him better?" Madison suggested.

Severus was a little amused by that. "No, I think Daddy would like to be left alone for a little bit," he returned.

For children who will be almost four years old, their vocabulary was ever so fluent, when they were two they used to have trouble pronouncing a few words and names, mainly because of a certain letter. Though, they still have trouble saying Hermione, so they just call her Mia instead (pronounced as my-ah).

"I'm going to see if Remus or Sirius could take you," said Severus.

The girls both had beamed look upon their faces, not surprising, as they both adore their 'uncles' and just love being with them whenever they could.

Severus gave the girls, each, their toast with honey, glass of orange juice and small bowl of cereal. Both fathers like to make sure that their girls were eating a proper breakfast every morning before they really start their day.

While the girls were having breakfast, Severus was using the fireplace to get a hold of either Sirius or Remus. He managed to get Remus and he agreed to looking after the girls for until lunch time, as after lunch, Remus had a class to teach. Sirius and Remus were both Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers, Remus taught from the fifth years to the seventh years, while Sirius taught the first to fourth years.

"What is wrong with Harry?" Remus asked.

"No idea," said Severus, "I'm planning on getting him to see Madam Pomfrey, this is the third day in a row he's been sick."

"I see," said Remus, "Drop the girls around when you can."

"Thank you," said Severus, before pulling his head out, ending the conversation.



"Uncle Remus," Madison cried with a big grin on her face, as she ran over to Remus.

Remus knelt down and allowed Madison to place her arms around his neck and hug him as tight as she could … without choking him to death of course.

"Hello Madison," he said, hugging her back, "And Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn wasn't as straight forward as Madison; she liked to wait for her turn to get her hugs, or to give a hug.

"Thank you again," said Severus.

"No need, Severus," said Remus, shaking his head a little to dismiss the thank you. "Anything to help."

Severus nodded; he now tilted his head down just enough to look upon his girls.

"You behave for Remus," he told them in a caring, but mild authoritative tone.

"Okay Daddy," said Madison.

Severus left Remus's quarters and made his way towards the Hospital Wing.

Remus addressed the girls. "What would you like to do today?" he asked them.

"Can I do some drawing, please?" Kaitlyn asked. She always tries to show her manners as much as she could.

"I believe I have something you could use for your drawing," said Remus, "What about you, Madison?"

"I would like to draw too, please," said Madison.

"Drawing it is then," said Remus, nodding.

Remus had the girls sit on the living room floor, using the coffee table to place their paper on. Remus and Sirius were very quick to learn that they had to make sure that they had coloured paper, coloured pencils, texta-pens, stickers, glue, scissors and old magazines (muggle ones), so that whenever the girls wanted to draw or be artistic, they had something they could work with.

Remus kept a clear eye on them, only leaving the room, when he really had to. To him, the girls were nothing more than little angels, rarely have they have given him reason to get annoyed or frustrated. Though there have been a few times where patience was tested, but everything always turns out the way it should in the end.

Madison and Kaitlyn drew away.


	2. The News

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Textas is what Australians call Magic Markers or whatever the other countries call those coloured pens.

Chapter Two

The News

By the time lunch had come round, Severus came to pick up the girls. Remus let him in.

"How is Harry?" was Remus's first question.

"Harry is fine," Severus answered, "He'll have to put up with praying to the porcelain bowls for another couple of days."

"Why?" asked Remus.

"Harry's pregnant," said Severus.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Oh," he said, "How far along?"

"A month," said Severus.

"I take it you'll be telling the girls," said Remus.

"Who wouldn't?" Severus replied. "Where are the girls?"

"In the living room," said Remus.

"Daddy!" Madison then called.

Severus turned and look down just in time to see the small darkhaired girl zoom straight over and grab him by the leg. Severus picked her up and held her.

"Daddy, daddy, me and Kati drew pictures!" Madison said.

"It's Kati and I drew pictures," Severus corrected.

"No you didn't draw pictures, me and Kati did," said Madison, giving her father a small frown.

Severus chose not try and argue with the three-year-old, not at this moment. Kaitlyn walked to the room.

"Hi Daddy," she said.

After another ten minutes of exchanging words with Remus, Severus took the girls and when they were in the quarters they were shortly sitting down at the dining room table and eating lunch. While the girls were eating, Severus went to check on Harry.

Harry was lying on the bed, his head almost buried into his left arm and pillow, his eyes closed. Just like his pregnancy with Kaitlyn, he was feeling like hell had got a hold of him and was torturing him to no end. He opened his eyes when he felt Severus sitting down on the side of the bed and place his hand on the younger wizard's upper arm.

"Have the girls been told yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," said Severus, "I wanted us to tell them, not just me. Remus knows however."

Harry gave a small nod. "I think I know when I became pregnant," he said.

"You're not the only one out of us two to figure that out," said Severus.

"And this is the result of having 'fun' during your forty-first," Harry muttered.

"So much for the same for when your twenty-first comes along," said Severus.

"Charming," said Harry, getting on to his back and looking at Severus a little better. "Only instead I'll probably be heaving a baby out of me."

"Well, we did talk about the idea of having another child," said Severus.

"Yes, talk, talk, big difference between talking and actually doing it," said Harry.

Severus chuckled. "This was bound to happen, Harry," he said, "At least we don't have the threat of anyone taking our kids anymore."

"You had to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Well, it is true," said Severus. "Now, I was going to ask if you're hungry."

"A little bit," said Harry.

"I'll get you something," said Severus. "I'll also bring the girls in later on."

"I'm sure they'd like to see me sometime during the day," said Harry.

Severus knew that Maddy and Kati would appreciate it very much.



Harry sat up as Madison and Kaitlyn walked into the bedroom and climbed on to the bed and gave him a hug.

"Hi Daddy," said Kaitlyn, as she was hugged by her father. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit," Harry answered.

Madison then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Make it all better," she said.

Harry chuckled, Severus, who was sitting on the side of the bed, also gave an amused look.

"We have something to tell you," Severus then put forward.

Madison and Kaitlyn looked at him.

"Right now Daddy is going to need a little bit of extra help to do things," Severus said.

"Why?" Madison asked.

"Because you are going to have either a little brother or sister," said Harry.

"Who's the Mummy?" Kaitlyn asked.

"There is no Mummy, Kati," Severus answered carefully, keeping at a tone that is to allow the girls to understand. "Your daddy is pregnant."

"But, I thought girls get pregnant," said Madison, frowning a little, "I saw Aunty Mia, she had baby Cameron, Uncle Draco was the Daddy."

"Maddy, Kati, some men can get pregnant too," Severus told them. They may be very young, but they do have a right to know that it is possible for them to be able to have a brother or sister between their two fathers.

"When will the baby be here?" Kaitlyn asked, a little curious now.

"August, maybe," said Harry.

"Does that mean we have to listen to baby cries?" Madison asked, screwing her face up a little, seeming to dislike that idea.

"All babies cry, it's how they talk," said Harry, "You both cried when you needed us when you were babies."

"But we're not babies anymore!" Madison strongly said, "We're big girls!"

"Yes," said Harry, "You are."

"Is that why you are sick Daddy?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'll get better, Kati, I promise," Harry answered, giving her a firm hug.

"Okay," said Kaitlyn.

"All right," said Severus, "I believe that it is now time that you had your baths and get into some pyjamas."

Madison groaned at this. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Maddy, you do," said Severus.

Madison groaned again, but followed Kaitlyn out of the room.

"Give that girl another few years then she'll be hogging the bathroom," said Harry.

"What woman doesn't?" Severus replied.

"By woman, would that include you?" Harry teased, knowing just how long Severus takes in the bathroom.

"I'm not the one pregnant!" Severus returned.

"You were pregnant once! With Maddy!" Harry pointed out.

"And you got pregnant twice," said Severus.

"Touché," said Harry, grinning.

Severus stood up and left the room.

By nine o'clock Severus had read the girls a story and tucked them both into their beds. Afterwards, Severus joined Harry in their bedroom and they wound up talking, mainly about what arrangements they could be doing when this baby comes into arrival.

Both were, admittedly, glad that they were to be having this child. At least the girls seemed to have taken it really well. They hoped that the girls will fully accept this, soon to be, new arrival. When they're slightly older, they will learn to understand what actually happened, until then, all they could do was just make them understand what they could.


	3. Birthday Girls

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Morgaine, Sailor Hecate, Lilith Kayden, Maoni, White Dragon Hawke, Nameless and Molvanian Queen-In-Exile for your reviews.

Chapter Three

Birthday Girls

Madison and Kaitlyn were woken up as normal, though it didn't take much effort as it probably would on occasional days. The reason for the less of effort is because the girls woke up, knowing exactly what day it was. The fourteenth of February, the girls were now four years old and they were both very excited.

Once they were dressed they were given a special breakfast of pancakes that were shaped into stars, shamrocks and love hearts. Their fathers had organised a small birthday party for them, it was to be held at the Burrow, so that way they had a nice yard to run around in. The girls were going to be playing with a couple of other children, Bill and Fleur Weasley had a four year old daughter, Chantal, who was born in mid-January, the twins have met her before on occasions, including her fourth birthday.

Then there was Charlie and his wife's three-year-old son, Nathan. The only one who wasn't joining in was Percy's four-year-old son, Daryl, simply because Percy pretty much disowned his family and the only one who has met Daryl was Mrs Weasley.

"Are we going to have games at the party, Daddy?" Madison asked, almost jumping out of her chair due to excitement.

"That's a big possibility," Harry answered her.

"And Chantal is going to be there!" said Kaitlyn, with a big grin on her face.

By ten o'clock Harry, Severus and the girls arrived at the Burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasley were all ready there, obviously. Also there were Ron and Luna with their one-year-old son, Matthew and Draco and Hermione with their one-year-old son, Cameron.

"Nanna Molly!" Madison cried when she saw Mrs Weasley.

She let go of Severus's hand and rushed over to her. Mrs Weasley beamed and knelt down just in time to have Madison wrap her arms around her and to bring her own arms around the little four-year-old.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," said Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you Nanna Molly," said Madison.

To the twins, Mr and Mrs Weasley were Nanna Molly and Grandpa Arthur, mainly because they were pretty much like Grandparents to the girls, Harry was seen as a son to them and that pretty much seals in the welcoming fate to any child that comes along in the Potter-Snape family.

"Guess what, Nanna," said Madison, stepping back a little to meet Mrs Weasley's eyes. "I'm going to be a big sister! So is Kati."

Mrs Weasley looked up at Harry and Severus a little surprised.

"You mean you're going to have another child?" she asked them, standing up.

"We were hoping to tell you after the party," said Harry, "But yes, we are."

"Oh, congratulations!" Mrs Weasley said, hugging both Harry and Severus at the same time.

"Thank you, Molly," said Severus.

"Is Chantal here yet?" Kaitlyn asked.

Mrs Weasley turned her attention to the youngest twin. "No yet dear," she answered.

"Okay," said Kaitlyn.

"Uncle Sirius!" Madison then cried out and sped away from her parents, sister and adoptive grandmother.

"Hey Maddy," Sirius grinned, scooping the young girl up into his arms and hugging her, "How's it feel to be four now?"

"Great!" Madison replied amongst all her giggles.

Madison didn't tell Sirius about the soon to be new arrival, being that Sirius all ready knew.

"Where's your sister?" Sirius asked.

"She's with Daddy, Daddy and Nanna Molly," said Madison, she turned her head. "Well, she was." Seeing that Kaitlyn wasn't there, nor was Severus.

"She's around somewhere," said Sirius, putting Madison down.

The yard was set out perfectly. The tables were out and had a nice white cloth that had balloons and streamers of mainly colours around the boarder. There were real balloons and streamers hanging up about the place too, there were party hats and whistles on the table, though these weren't the usual party hats muggles have, instead there was a sailor's hat, a cowboy hat and even an Indian Princess headband, complete with feathers.

Bill and Fleur arrived with their two children, Chantal and their five-month-old son Andre. Straight away the three girls were into playing. When Charlie and Sonia arrived, young Nathan joined in on the fun too. Fred and George arrived with their fiancées and Ginny had also arrived, along with her boyfriend Colin Creevey.

"Where is Uncle Remus?" Kaitlyn asked her father.

"Unfortunately Remus couldn't make it, sweetie," Harry answered her, "It's a full moon tonight and you know what happens when the moon is full."

Kaitlyn understood, but she still looked a little disappointed though. It wasn't hard to tell that Kaitlyn actually favoured Remus, just like Madison favoured Sirius. Harry and Severus put it down to the fact that they're probably slightly more alike, Madison was very, very outgoing and can be very cheeky and stubborn, pretty much like Sirius, only Sirius had mellowed down almost dramatically when the twins arrived, however, he was still the Sirius Black everyone knows. Kaitlyn on the other hand, was a little like Remus, quiet, sensitive, thoughtful, likes to learn and can be a little shy.

The girls also had some of their fathers' traits, but there were so many to list. However, both girls knew that Remus was a werewolf; it was something their fathers never wanted to keep from them, especially from Kaitlyn, being that she's the one closest to him.

"Why don't you go and play," Harry suggested to his young daughter, "I'll call you when it's time to open your presents."

Kaitlyn nodded and hurried off to join her sister and other kids.

"She asked for Remus, didn't she?" Severus knowingly asked Harry, when Harry reached him.

"Yep," said Harry.

Severus gave a small nod. It was a comfort to Severus, in a way, to know that the girls do know how to care for others whom weren't their own parents and know that they do have a family at least that will help them whenever they need it. It wouldn't be a surprise to either Severus, or Harry, if the girls wind up talking to Remus or Sirius about things they wouldn't wish to share with their own fathers in the future. For the time being the girls are just having fun, you're only four once.

Come twelve o'clock, it was time for Madison and Kaitlyn to open their presents. They sat at the table next to each other and were given their first presents to open up. The one thing everyone learnt was to not give the girls identical presents, as they were two very different people, (something a lot of people tend to forget with twins).

Their first presents were from Mr and Mrs Weasley. Madison was given a little girl's jewellery set, while Kaitlyn was given hair accessories, being that Kati loves putting pretty things into her hair, while Maddy prefers jewellery like clip on earrings and such.

Even though Remus couldn't make it, didn't mean he wasn't able to give the girls their gifts. He knew Kaitlyn enough to know that her face would light up when she sees the little toy wolf he had gotten her, before she even knew Remus was a werewolf, in fact back when she wasn't even a year old, she had this interesting fascination with wolves. That fascination had not changed one bit. Madison, however, adored dragons, so she was given a plush toy of a dragon. The only difference between Madison and Hagrid with dragons was that Madison didn't want one as a pet.

Harry and Severus waited until the girls had opened all their other presents before giving them their own gift to them. Though Severus had to go inside to retrieve it. The girls had their eyes covered by Ron and Charlie, as it was a surprise.

Chantal gasped when she saw what it was, causing the twins to want to know too.

"Hold out your arms," Severus instructed them.

They did so. Carefully Severus placed something soft and warm into each of the girls' arms and told them to keep them close. Just then Madison felt a cold wet thing touch her cheek, then this tongue. Ron and Charlie uncovered the girls' eyes to allow them to see what it was they were given to hold.

The girls were mixed between surprised and excited. Both were each holding a puppy, Madison was holding a golden Labrador retriever, while Kaitlyn was holding a chocolate Labrador retriever. The one Madison was busy licking the little girl's face, Madison giggled uncontrollably, while Kaitlyn's was sitting nicely on the lap happily being patted.

"Are these really our puppies?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

Kaitlyn smiled.

The day continued on, there was a treasure hunt and just a happy round of tag, and the puppies, now named Angel and Roscoe would run around with the kids.

Come seven o'clock it was time to leave and the twins were exhausted and it didn't take them long to fall asleep come time for bed. Harry and Severus allowed the puppies to sleep in their owner's room, Angel in Kaitlyn's room and Roscoe in Madison's room.

"Glad the day went well," said Harry, slipping into the covers.

"You and me both," said Severus, joining Harry.

"And I believe the girls really appreciated the dogs," Harry added.

"Mmm," Severus replied, moving closer to his husband.

"No more begging if they can have a pet, they have one each," said Harry.

"I get the picture," said Severus, before placing his lips on to Harry's left temple. "Now that we have this time to ourselves."

Harry gave a small smile, knowing all too well on what his husband was up to. It wasn't long before they were removed of all clothing and Severus was upon Harry, showering him kisses and teases.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry was in too pure of bliss to respond in words, instead moaned. But Severus knew, and continued to work his young partner.


	4. Questions

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Molvanian Queen-In-Exile, White Dragon Hawke, Slytherin-Angel, Sailor Hecate, Lilith Kayden and Sarahamanda for your reviews.

Chapter Four

Questions

Kaitlyn beamed when she saw Remus two days later and went up to him and thanked him for the present he gave her.

"You're welcome," said Remus, "And I see that you have a new dog."

"Yes this is Angel," said Kaitlyn.

Angel was on a dog leach, sitting down next to her owner.

"Where is your sister?" Remus asked.

"She and Roscoe with Uncle Sirius," said Kaitlyn.

"Who is Roscoe?" Remus asked.

"Maddy's dog," said Kaitlyn.

"Oh," said Remus. "Where are your fathers?"

"Daddy had some marking to do," said Kaitlyn, "Daddy is seeing the nurse about something."

"And they let you out on your own?" Remus questioned the four-year-old.

"They said that we were old enough to wander about, so long as we stay in the corridors and certain rooms, like the Entrance Hall and the Library," said Kaitlyn.

Remus could see that Severus and Harry were trying to give the girls some more freedom now that they are getting old, though they did give them rules to abide by.

"Would you like to walk with me to my office?" Remus asked her.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"I heard Daddy and Daddy talking," she said, "They said that there may be a new teacher for History of Magic in the next school year."

"Then you'd be hearing right," said Remus.

"How come?" asked the four-year-old.

"Well, let's just say that Professor Binns is not all what he's cracked up to be," Remus replied. "He was boring when I went to school and he's still boring even when I'm not even a student anymore."

"Oh," said Kaitlyn.

They continued to walk along the corridors towards Remus's office, Angel walking along beside Kaitlyn.

"So, are you excited?" Remus asked her.

"About what?" Kaitlyn asked.

"About having a new sibling soon?" Remus questioned.

Kaitlyn thought about this for a moment. "I guess so," she said. "But how are babies born? I always thought girls had the babies."

Remus could see where this conversation was going to lead even before it had the chance to breathe.

"Kati," he said, "I believe you're better off asking your fathers about the question of babies."

"But they're busy!" Kaitlyn said, "And I want to know."

Remus couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this. "I'll talk to your parents and when they have the time, they will sit down with you and your sister and explain to you about the birds and the bees."

"I all ready know what birds and bees are," Kaitlyn said, frowning a little, naturally not know what the terminology was with the little phrase. "Birds have feathers and they lay eggs to make more birds. Bees make honey, all of them are females, they are ruled under by a queen, though I have no idea where the males go."

Remus had to admire this girl for her knowledge, especially at such a young age; it wouldn't surprise him in the least if she wound up in Ravenclaw.

They reached Remus's office, where he offered Kaitlyn a seat. Kaitlyn took the chair that was next to Remus's leather chair, almost like Severus's, only this was brown, not black.

"Would you like a butterbeer?" Remus asked her, walking over to the cabinet where he kept his liquor and drinks.

"Yes please," said Kaitlyn.

Angel went and plonked herself next to Kaitlyn's chair. Remus flicked his wand and a small bowl of water was placed right beside the puppy.

"In case she needs a drink too," he said.

Kaitlyn nodded.

"Thank you," she said, when she was given her bottle of butterbeer.

"You're welcome," said Remus, smiling back even more, as he sat in his chair.

There was a brief silence between the two for a moment.

"Uncle Remus, did you ever have any brothers or sisters?" Kaitlyn then asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Remus replied.

"I don't know, I guess it's because Daddy and Daddy never had any brothers or sisters, yet Uncle Sirius did, though he seems to really hate his brother a lot," said Kaitlyn.

"Where did you learn that?" Remus asked with a small crinkle of the brow.

"I heard him and Daddy speaking and I guess it was the way Uncle Sirius sounded," Kaitlyn answered.

"Don't worry about it too much Kati," Remus told her, "It's not worth worrying over.

Kaitlyn gave a tiny nod.



There was a knock on the door; Severus looked up to Sirius standing at the doorway.

"Sirius, what brings you to my doorway?" he asked.

"Well, since Maddy is back safely in the quarters there is something I'd like to talk to you about," Sirius spoke, walking into the office.

"Where is Kaitlyn?" Severus asked.

"She's also back in the quarters," said Remus walking in behind.

"Something tells me that you both need to bring some sort of issue to my attention, and it obviously involves the girls," said Severus.

"It does involve the girls," said Remus, sitting down.

"They haven't been doing anything they shouldn't have they?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," said Sirius, shaking his head.

"We believe that you need to sit down and explain to your daughters about a little question they have asked us," Remus explained.

"What question would that be?" Severus asked.

"Maddy and Kati asked us where babies come from," Sirius answered, "They seem to be in belief that even though women are the child bearers, they're unconfused as how men can have them too."

"Got to hand it to those two, for kids their age, they're pretty spot on with what's going on around them," Remus added in. "However, we both figured that it was best if you and Harry spoke to the girls about the subject of where babies come from."

"I appreciate you informing me of this," Severus returned, pleased that his attention was brought to this. Perhaps there wasn't any harm in telling at least some part of where babies come from without having to go into full out detail.

That night, Severus and Harry did sit the girls down and explained what they could about where babies come from and that some men could have them like women, even explaining to them that they were born separately.

"But how did I get inside you?" Madison asked Severus, "And how did Kati get in Daddy?"

"A spell hit us," Harry carefully answered.

"So, babies are made by spells?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Sometimes they are," said Severus, "But there are other ways, however they can be left to be explained for another day when you're old enough."

The girls looked a little pout with those words, but knew that he did say for another day, so there will be another talk like this later.

"Now, I believe that some little girls are to find themselves getting ready for bed," said Severus.

"Aww," Madison protested.

"No 'aww's about it, it's nearly bedtime," Severus patiently told her.

"All right," said Madison, knowing that there was just no point arguing about it.

The girls both left the sitting room to start getting ready to go to bed.

* * *

Note: I have another account and new story up. Unfortunately the search engine won't read it, so I've placed the access to my Binurry account on my profile page, please feel free to check it out and tell me what you think. Take care, signed Calypphire. 


	5. Seeing and Doubting

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Molvanian Queen-In-Exile, Lilith Kayden, Slytherin-Angel, White Dragon Hawke, Sarahamanda, Maoni, Ardere Potter, Mrs Daniel Radclife and Sailor Hecate for your reviews.

Chapter Five

Seeing and Doubting

As the time went by, Madison and Kaitlyn noticed their father starting to show a little bump in the front.

"Daddy, you look weird," Madison said straight out when she saw Harry walking into the kitchen one morning.

Harry gave a small smile at this, knowing that it was probably how he actually looked to them, being that the girls were used to seeing him with a flat stomach. But now that he was at least five months along, it was easy to see.

"We'll go to see the nurse after this," Severus said.

"Why are you going to see Madam Pomfrey?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Because we are going to see the baby, see if he or she is all right and healthy," Harry answered her.

"Can I see the baby too?" Kaitlyn asked, "Please?"

Harry and Severus looked at each other, seeming to be talking with their eyes.

"I don't see any harm," Severus finally answered, turning his gaze to Kaitlyn, "I'm sure it'll give you some idea of what a baby looks like when he or she isn't even born yet."

Severus never liked calling a baby 'it', even if the gender is unknown, he still couldn't see himself calling a human being 'it', and it drives him nuts when he hears the term.

When breakfast over and everyone was ready, they went to the Hospital Wing and Harry shortly found himself on the bed and Madam Pomfrey using the very same spell she had used on him the first time he was pregnant.

When the 3D image of the unborn appeared, the girls were in awe.

"So that inside Daddy?" Madison asked, not taking her eyes off of this sibling she was soon to see when he or she was to be born.

"Yes," said the nurse, who was rather pleased to see that the girls' fathers were actually allowing their girls to see what actually goes on when the baby is developing inside the womb.

"Would you like to know if you're going to have a brother or sister?" the nurse asked them, she then looked at the men, knowing that they already wanted to know.

"Yes please," said Kaitlyn, while Madison simply nodded.

It turns out that they were going to have a sister.

"So we're going to have another little girl," said Severus.

"But I'm not a little girl!" Madison said a little annoyed to be referred as a 'little girl'. "I'm a big girl!"

"I know you are," said Severus, addressing his eldest daughter, "And as a big girl it would be nice if you were to help around the quarters and manor when your sister is born."

Madison nodded, a little uncertain about that, Kaitlyn, however, seemed to really like that idea.

When Kaitlyn saw Remus not long after she told him straight off that she was going to have a little sister.

"You father mentioned that they were going to have another daughter," said Remus.

Kaitlyn nodded. "I can't wait until she's born!" she said, sounding just as excited as her face showed.

"Well, I can see someone has all ready chosen her little role in this scenario," Remus replied with an impressed smile. "How about Madison? Is she happy that she's going to have a new sister?"

"Madison doesn't seem to like having a new sister," said Kaitlyn, "She looks it with Daddy and Daddy around, but when they're not, she says things like they're going to forget about us and that they're going to love the baby more."

Remus could see exactly where Kaitlyn was going in her explanations with Madison and how she was actually dealing with the new sibling. It was probably the one thing that made some older children a little unsure about when they get a new sibling; Remus hoped that it will pass.



Sirius craned his head a little to try and gaze upon Madison's face, which was lowered slightly. She had just told him exactly how she felt about this whole new sibling thing that was happening, it was obviously something that had been brewing within her for some time and it was possible that the image of the sibling had pretty much confirmed that this baby was a real as the grass beneath them of which they sat.

"Maddy," he carefully began to try and comfort her the best way that he could, "Why do you think that your fathers won't love you anymore?"

"Because I heard you talking to Daddy on how your parents didn't like you and that they liked your brother more," Madison spoke, there were tiny tears rolling down on the outside of her cheeks, as she looked at Sirius. "Kati and I were about to walk in the dining room at the manor, but we didn't as we heard you and Daddy speaking about stuff. One of them was about siblings and you saying stuff about …"

"Maddy," Sirius then said, placing a finger over the little girl's lips to stop her from speaking, then pulled it away, "The thing you must learn about my parents is that they weren't the kind of parents I am glad you do have. Face it, I envy you to have two perfect fathers, even if one of them is Severus Snape (Madison knew that there used to be a real hate relationship between Sirius and Severus). Perhaps when you're older, I will explain to you exactly what my parents were like."

"Every one says that," said Madison, sniffing a little and showing a slight annoyance in her four-year-old face, "They always say 'when you're older.'"

"Because some things are just not appropriate for you to know about when you're still as young as you are," Sirius explained, "You're four years old, girl, a kid, and when your fathers are ready and willing to let you in on things that they believe you are old enough to know about, then you'll understand why it had to wait."

"But what about this baby?" Madison pressed, looking away from him, "I don't want her to be here! Daddy and Daddy will love her more than me and Kati!"

Sirius shook his head, he wasn't going to correct her on her wording, not in the way she was.

"Maddy, sweetie," he said soothingly, placing his hand on her back, "Let me tell you something about your fathers."

Madison turned her attention to her uncle.

"Your fathers love you," said Sirius, he was very firm, yet gentle and comforting with his tone of voice. "They love you and Kati just as much as they will love this new baby. There will be no favourites amongst you when it comes your fathers, _that_ I will promise you. Babies can take a lot of attention from their parents; I remember how your fathers were like with you and Kaitlyn, two babies to look after. This time it's just one baby, but even then it can be a lot of work. Just like you babies need a lot of looking after, they have to be fed and cleaned and kept safe in order for them to have a nice start in life.

"Also want to know what else?"

"What?" said Madison.

Sirius gave a kinder smile. "What you've heard about what I have said about my brother, there is something I very rarely admit to."

"What is it?" Madison asked.

"I did love my brother, I was like any other older sibling, and I protected him as much as I could. I still fill as though I had failed him to this day," Sirius told her. "But I know I did what I could. That's the one thing I can see you and Kati doing for your sister and vis-versa, I can see you looking out of each other. Keeping each other out of trouble, even getting yourselves into trouble perhaps, then try and cover the other's hide so is to not get in trouble with your dads, who would probably blame me for any of your little mischievous adventures and doings."

Madison gave a tiny smile at this.

"Want to know what you could do for your fathers?" Sirius then said to her.

"What?" said Madison.

"They're really having a hard time trying to look for a name to give to your little sister. So I was thinking, since you're really good in brainstorming things, that you and Kati could help in trying to find one for them," said Sirius, "They all ready have the middle name chosen."

"What's the middle name?" Madison asked.

"Your sister's middle name is going to be Molly," Sirius answered, "After your surrogate grandmother, Molly Weasley."

"Then where did my middle name come from?" Madison asked.

"Your middle name came from the mother of the father who carried you," Sirius answered. "While Kaitlyn's came from your other father's mother."

Madison knew by now that Severus was the one who carried her and that she didn't share Harry's womb with Kaitlyn.

Madison was still a little sceptic about this whole baby thing, but she guessed that perhaps it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it was. She'd just have to wait and see.


	6. The Birth

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden, Sarahamanda, Sailor Hecate and Ardere Potter for your reviews.

Chapter Six

The Birth

Hogwarts ended once again and the Potter-Snape family had left the castle and arrived at their manor home. It wasn't going to be long before Harry was to start giving birth. It still surprised him that instead of at least eight months in the womb, like Kaitlyn, this one was to stay in for about seven. It worried him, being that the child would be born rather early, however, he was fully assured that their young daughter will be born just as healthy as her sisters had when they were born.

However, as time past, Kaitlyn and Madison noticed just how difficult it was for their father to move about, and thank goodness he didn't have to bend as much.

Then the thirty-first of July had arrived, Harry's twenty-first birthday. The usual guests had come to help celebrate it and so forth. Everything was going well, then just after three thirty, Harry was feeling pain.

"Harry?" Sirius said, rather concerned when he saw Harry making a sort of pained face.

"I think I need to get to the hospital," Harry managed to say through gritted teeth.

Sirius need to be told twice and went to grab Severus. It didn't take long before Harry was at St Mungo's Hospital with Severus and Sirius, while the girls were in the care of Remus and Molly and Arthur Weasley.

Harry had forgotten just how painful this was. He could remember now just how much he wanted nothing more than to be knocked out and not have to worry about living through this damn stretching feeling he was feeling in the nether regions as the temporary birth canal formed.

"How're you feeling?" Sirius unwisely decided to ask.

Harry looked as though he could've killed Sirius for asking such a stupid question.

"Like a good kick in the balls would be better than this," he said. "I never want to do this again. Twice is enough."

"Lucky me only did it once," said Severus.

"Mmm," said Harry, deciding not to fully respond to this.

He then looked deeply pained for a moment, the stretching just continued and it was agitating to him and the potions the Healers gave didn't seem to be helping with the pain the contractions were making. This was going to be a long while. Severus place his arm around his partner to try and comfort him some, Harry appreciated it.



Harry finally found himself lying on the bed and hearing the Healer telling him to push. Severus had to suffer the death grip.

"That's it Harry … she's nearly here, another push … I see the head … and … she's out …"

The sound of new born squeals had entered, confirming that Harry had given birth to his and Severus's new daughter. She was placed upon Harry's stomach, allowing him and Severus to fully acknowledge her. The Healers soon took her away to clean her up.



Severus saw Kaitlyn and Madison walking on towards him, they had been bought in by Remus.

"Daddy," said Kaitlyn, grinning, "Can I see her? Can I see her?"

Severus held in his chuckle, but his smile was evident.

"You'd have to keep a soft voice," he told her.

Kaitlyn nodded.

Severus gave Remus a thank you look, before taking the girls into the room where Harry was. Harry was propped up on the bed and in his arms was the precious little bundle wrapped up within a blanket. Kaitlyn went over, just eager to see this new member of the family, Madison, however, wasn't too sure and hung back close to the door.

"Is that our sister?" Kaitlyn said. Looking upon the newborn after Severus had helped her on to the bed next to Harry.

"This is Sierra," said Harry.

"Hello Sierra," said Kaitlyn beaming.

Severus looked over at Madison, who was just looking at this scene with her twin sister holding this … thing that she still felt that her parents were going to love more than her. He went over to her and Madison looked up at him, until he squatted down so that he was at eye-level with her.

"Would you like to say hello to your new sister?" he asked.

Madison lowered her gaze; she didn't know what to say in return. Severus craned his head a little to try and sort of get a look into her eyes, but not much.

"Maddy?" Severus said comfortingly to her. He had been told about Madison's little worries about her parents not loving her by Sirius. Harry and Severus had explained to Madison, like Sirius had done so before them, that they will love her just as much as Kaitlyn and now little Sierra. There was only one real way to assure that Madison understood this. Severus took her by the hand. "Come with me," he told her before standing back up.

Harry noticed this; Severus told him that he and Madison will be back in a few moments. Remus and Sirius were waiting outside the room. Severus noticed this and told them they could enter the room.

Madison was taken to the cafeteria of the hospital and sat her down in a quiet corner.

"Maddy, what is wrong darling?" Severus asked her, kneeling before her.

Madison didn't reply, just kept her eyes lowered.

"Are you still thinking that Daddy and I will forget about you because of Sierra?" Severus carefully asked her.

Madison didn't speak, but there was evidence of tears beginning to form. Severus knew that was exactly was on Madison's mind.

"Oh sweetheart," he said, pulling her into his arms and holding her now trembling body, "That is not going to happen. Your father and I love you very, very much and there is just no way we could ever forget about you. You're the first born and there isn't any way in the world I can forget that you were inside me.

"I love you more than this world put to together. I love you, Kaitlyn, your father and Sierra. Your father loves you just as much. You three girls are the most precious possessions we could ever have in this world and we wouldn't trade you for anything."

Severus just held Madison, who was beginning to calm down. He stood up, picking her up as he did and continued to hold her.

"Do you wish to see your new sister?" Severus asked her.

Madison didn't reply straight off, Severus allowed her time to calm down further until she was no longer in tears. He softly asked her again, Madison simply nodded. Severus carried her back.

Severus entered the room, Sirius was talking, he had seen the time of birth written on the little card that had Sierra's name, gender, length, weight, date of birth and time of birth.

"Seven-fifteen on the dot," he said, "Exactly the same time you were born twenty-one years ago."

"Really?" said Harry, a little surprised, as he never knew his time of birth and to find out that Sierra was not only to be sharing his date of birth, but also his time of birth too.

Remus saw Severus and Madison walking in.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Severus, nodding a little.

Kaitlyn was sitting next to Harry on the bed, holding Sierra; it was like the perfect picture. Severus took Madison over to the bed and Madison looked down at this baby that was in her twin's arms.

"Would you like to hold her?" Severus asked.

Madison gave a small nod. Severus sat her down on the other side of Harry and carefully, Sierra was taken out of Kaitlyn's arms and placed into Madison's, Harry helping her into holding her just right.

Madison continued to look at this baby, unsure just how to act and feel about her. Sierra felt herself being in a different set of arms and her eyes of blue topaz opened up and she saw Madison. A tiny hand managed to slip out from the blanket she was in and it moved up as if to try and touch the face of this unknown holder.

Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus all watched this and Madison didn't speak, just held, seeming to be really calculating this situation she was in. She was acknowledging her baby sister.

In the end, Madison accepted this new member and grew to love her. After three days in hospital, Harry and Sierra were able to go home. The nursery had been fixed up beautifully and the twins both started to help around the house.

Severus stood by the doorway a full week after Sierra had been brought home and watched the scene before him. Harry was sitting on the couch with Sierra, feeding her a bottle, while Kaitlyn and Madison were sitting on the other side of the coffee table, playing with their toys. Seeing this just made Severus feel warm inside with pride. To him, they were perfect and he couldn't have asked for anything better than that.

The End

Note: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed. The next instalment will be up as soon as I can get it started. Take care, happy readings, sign Calypphire. P.S. Sorry if this story is a little shorter than the first two, however I believe the next one will be longer.


End file.
